Secrets
by kisseswithluv x
Summary: this is a harry potter story with a hannah montana twist. i got the idea for this after listening to a hannah montana song and it's pretty funny. please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER! **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

Did you ever have a secret you were afraid to tell people, even your best friends, because you thought they might treat you different? I did. Don't get me wrong I trust my friends with my life, but I still didn't want them to know. I had had this secret since I was eleven years old. Now I was seventeen, and my secret was still secret. But not for long.

As we sat in the common room waiting for Harry to come back from Dumbledore's office, I couldn't help but think about my secret. A few hours earlier the four of us, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and myself, were talking about secrets. Harry had confessed his immense fear of facing Voldemort, something we knew, but he had never told us. Ron told us how he felt about being overshadowed by all his brothers. Ginny confessed that she still liked Harry, that she had never really given up. As they looked at me I wanted to tell them my secret. They had all just told the deepest thoughts and feelings of their soul, so why couldn't I? I think I said something about my need to be the top of my classes came from being insecure. Sure that was true, but nothing they probably didn't already know. So here we all were waiting for Harry, and all I could do was think about why I was afraid to tell my friends the truth.

As I got lost in my thoughts, the portrait swung forward and Harry climbed through. Glad for a reason to escape my thoughts, I turned to him and said "So, what did Dumbledore want?"

"They found out some of Voldemort's plan. He plans on invading a big Muggle gathering, setting Dementors loose, torturing them, and eventually killing them."

"Well what can we do to help?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what he has in mind, but he wants us to all go up to his office so we can make a plan." Harry replied.

We all climbed up the stairs, and no sooner had Ron closed the door to Dumbledore's office before we heard his voice welcome us.

"Thank you very much for coming here. As I'm sure you already know, we have gathered Voldemort's plan. As far as we can tell he hasn't picked an event to invade, but we want to make sure that whatever it is, we have some control." he said calmly.

I could have sworn his blue eyes flickered toward me, but maybe it was just my imagination. He doesn't know, how could he? He started talking again which brought me back to attention.

"Our idea is to organize an event that the Muggles as well as Voldemort will not be able to ignore. The main thing of course is for us to maintain control, and not give ourselves away. Now I know all of you wish to help, but some of you may be able to help more than others."

It happened again, and I knew I wasn't imagining it. There was no doubt about it. Dumbledore knew my secret.

It took about a month to get the plan into action, but finally it was time. Dumbledore decided on having a concert. All of the order, as well as the four of us, had volunteered to help. Besides Dumbledore, I was the only person who knew what my job was. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were to be in the audience, along with Fred and George. The rest of the Weasleys would be wandering the audience, keeping an eye on things. Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley would be patrolling back stage. Moody was using his magical eye to watch all the entrances and exits. And me, I was on stage of course.

That was my big secret. I was a teen pop star. I started when I was eleven, and every summer until fourth year I would go on tour all over the world. Of course Dumbledore would have known that, how could he not? I agreed to the plan, but asked him to not tell anyone. I would do that when I was ready. I had wanted a normal life when I was young, so I came up with an alter ego. That way I could be a star, but I could be normal too. I wore a blonde wig and sunglasses, and dressed with a style completely different than my own.

Then I heard it. The sound that makes my heart stop. It was the crowd, screaming, telling me they were ready for me. I ran out to thunderous applause. It was amazing. I couldn't see my friends, but I knew they were there. Then I heard the music start, and nothing else mattered. I became focused on what I had to do, and I did it.

"You get the limo out front. Hottest styles, every shoe every color. Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun. It's really you but no one ever discovers." I was singing a song I hadn't sang in years, and it felt great. About half way through the song I saw my friends. I looked at them and saw what a great time they were having. That's when I realized it was time to tell them, and I knew just how to do it. It came to the point in the song I was waiting for, the part when I would reveal myself.

"Who would have thought that a girl like me, would double as a super star?"

At that point I took off my wig and my sunglasses, looked directly at my friends, and smiled.

After two more songs I left the stage to take a break. When I got into the wings I saw all of the Order, Harry, Ron, and Ginny staring at me in disbelief. After an awkward pose Ron slowly said "Where the hell did that come from?"

So I told them all about my secret, how I wanted to tell them but didn't know how. After ten minutes of talking about me I turned to Dumbledore.

"Well, have we heard anything about Voldemort?" I asked him.

"Oh Voldemort isn't coming. He never was."

I was confused. I looked around and saw I wasn't the only one.

"I knew about your desire to tell your friends the secret you kept hidden for so long. I also knew you wouldn't tell unless it was crucial. So I came up with this little plan to show you that no matter what was in your past, your friends will treat you the same."

He looked at us and smiled, then turned and apparated away, leaving us stunned. Dumbledore is a brilliant man, but at that moment I wanted nothing better than to strangle him.


End file.
